waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Thumbelina
Thumbelina is a 1994 American animated film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman from a screenplay by Bluth based on Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina. The film was produced by Don Bluth Entertainment and was released to movie theaters by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment on March 30, 1994. The film's distribution rights are now owned by 20th Century Fox. Plot A lonely old woman who longs for a child is given a seed by a good witch. When planted, the seed grows into a flower, and inside the blossom is a tiny girl the size of the old woman's thumb. The old woman names the girl Thumbelina and raises her as her own. Although Thumbelina loves her mother, she craves companionship from someone her own size. One night, Cornelius, the fairy prince, stumbles upon Thumbelina after hearing her beautiful singing. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee, and fall in love; during this ride Mrs. Toad and her son Grundel are enchanted by Thumbelina's singing. Cornelius promises to return the next day, but after he's gone, Mrs. Toad kidnaps Thumbelina from her bed and takes her away. Thumbelina awakens on Mrs. Toad's show boat. Mrs. Toad wants Thumbelina to join their troupe and marry Grundel, who is in love with her. They leave Thumbelina alone on a lily pad in order to fetch a priest, but a friendly swallow, Jacquimo (the narrator of the film), overhears Thumbelina's cries for help and frees her. Jacquimo's friends, the jitterbugs, promise to help Thumbelina get home safely while Jacquimo sets off to find Cornelius. Meanwhile, Cornelius learns of Thumbelina's kidnapping and ventures out to find her. While trying to get home, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who scares the jitterbugs away. He is enamoured with her singing, and promises to show her the way home if she sings at his Beetle Ball first. Thumbelina agrees, but when she's received poorly at the Beetle Ball, Beetle kicks her out without helping her. Winter is approaching. Jacquimo accidentally impales his wing on a thorn and is knocked out by the cold, while Cornelius falls into a lake and is frozen in ice. Grundel, who is still searching for Thumbelina, finds Beetle and forces him to help find Thumbelina. Thumbelina is taken in by Miss Fieldmouse, who tells her that Cornelius has died. The two visit Miss Fieldmouse's neighbor, Mr. Mole who tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Jacquimo, who Thumbelina discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Mole wishes to marry Thumbelina; heartbroken over Cornelius' death, Thumbelina accepts. Jacquimo awakens under Thumbelina's care and leaves to find Cornelius, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Beetle brings Cornelius' frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to marry the Mole. After the two leave to stop the wedding, the young jitterbugs thaw Cornelius' body out. At the wedding, Thumbelina realizes at the last moment that she can't marry someone she does not love and refuses to take the vows. Grundel and Beetle crash the wedding, but Thumbelina flees from them and Mr. Mole. Cornelius intercepts the crowd and confronts Grundel, the ensuing fight resulting in them both falling into an abyss. Once outside and free, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who takes her to Cornelius' kingdom, the Vale of the Fairies. Cornelius appears, having survived the fall, the pair are reunited, and Thumbelina accepts his proposal of marriage. The two kiss, and Thumbelina is granted her own wings. With Thumbelina's mother and the fairy court in attendance, Thumbelina and Cornelius are married and depart on their honeymoon on Cornelius' bumblebee. Images shown during the credits reveal that Beetle resumed his singing career and had gotten his wings back, Ms. Fieldmouse married Mr. Mole and Grundel also survived the fall with minor injuries and married a female toad (implying that he lost interest in Thumbelina). Cast * Jodi Benson as Thumbelina * Gary Imhoff as Prince Cornelius * Joe Lynch as Grundel * Gino Conforti as Jacquimo * Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle * John Hurt as Mr. Mole * Carol Channing as Ms. Fieldmouse * Kenneth Mars as King Colbert (Prince Cornelius's father) * June Foray as Queen Tabitha (Prince Cornelius's mother) * Charo as Mrs. Toad * Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's mother * Will Ryan as Hero, Reverend Rat and the Goat * Danny Mann as Mozo * Loren Lester as Gringo * Pat Musick as Mrs. Rabbit * Neil Ross as Mr. Bear and Mr. Fox * Tony Jay as the Cow * Tawny Sunshine Glower as Gnatty * Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee * Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug * Stevie Vallance as chorus singer Songs * Follow Your Heart Intro (performed by Gino Conforti) * Thumbelina (song) (performed by Jodi Benson, Tony Jay and Farm Animals) * Soon (performed by Jodi Benson) * Let Me Be Your Wings (performed by Gary Imhoff and Jodi Benson) * On the Road (performed by Charo, Joe Lynch, Danny Mann and Loren Lester) (Back-Up Singers: Domenick Allen, Larry Kenton and Rick Riso) * Follow Your Heart (performed by Gino Conforti) * Yer Beautiful, Baby (performed by Randy Crenshaw) * Soon Reprise (performed by Barbara Cook) * Marry the Mole (performed by Carol Channing) * Let Me Be Your Wings Reprise (performed by Jodi Benson) * Finale: Let Me Be Your Wings/Follow Your Heart (performed by Chorus) * Let Me Be Your Wings (end credits) (performed by Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd) International releases * United States: March 30, 1994 * New Zealand: June 19, 1994 * Ireland: July 1, 1994 * France: July 6, 1994 * Germany: July 7, 1994 * Italy: July 7, 1994 * Brazil: July 8, 1994 * Spain: July 8, 1994 * Portugal: July 15, 1994 * Netherlands: July 21, 1994 * Denmark: July 22, 1994 * Finland: July 22, 1994 * United Kingdom: July 29, 1994 * Sweden: July 29, 1994 * Madagascar: July 30, 1994 * Norway: August 5, 1994 * Hungary: August 25, 1994 * Estonia: August 26, 1994 * Australia: September 15, 1994 * Japan: December 17, 1994 International titles * Brazil & Portugal: A Polegarzinha * Bulgaria: Палечка * Canada: Poucette * Denmark & Norway: Tommelise * Estonia: Pöial-Liisi * Finland: Peukalo-Liisa * France: Poucelina * Germany: Däumeline * Greece: Η Τοσοδούλα (I Tosodoula) * Hungary: Hüvelyk Panna * Iceland: Þumalína * Italy: Pollicina * Japan: おやゆび姫 サンベリーナ (Oyayubi-hime sanberiina) * Mexico & Spain: Pulgarcita * Netherlands: Duimelijntje * Poland: Calineczka * Russia & Ukraine: Дюймовочка * Serbia & Slovenia: Palčica * Sweden: Tummelisa * Ukraine: ? International dubs For information about international dubs and releases, Thumbelina/International.Category:1994 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Don Bluth Category:Films produced by Gary Goldman Category:Films produced by John Pomeroy Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:Films directed by Gary Goldman Category:Film scores by Barry Manilow Category:Film scores by William Ross Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films